All Alone
by Raining In Your Heart
Summary: Trapped in the bathroom all alone Brittany S Pierce is scared. She can't believe what's happening. She just hopes that she can get out of their alive.


Brittany looked at herself in the mirror and applied a little bit more lip gloss to her already glossy lips. Having done that she slipped the lip gloss into the pocket her cheerio's jacket. She knew that she was already running a little bit late for glee practise but being a few more minutes late wasn't really going to hurt anyone. Taking one last look in the mirror she tightened her high pony and made for the door.

She was making for the door when she heard a loud bang. She looked around to see if it had been anything inside the bathroom but it wasn't. She was in the room alone but as she looked around there was another loud back.

When she heard the second more distinguished bang she knew what it was she had heard. It was a gun shot. She had only ever heard one of those on TV and she was in shock when she heard it. Who would bring a gun into school. She knew that Mckinely sometimes wasn't the friendliest place but who would think to bring a gun into the school.

Stepping back from the main bathroom door she looked around herself. If she had learned from the class she had been in last year where they had been told all about what to do in an emergency like this was that she knew that she had to find somewhere to hide. Since she was in the bathroom she knew that there was only one place to hide and that was in one of the stalls. She pushed open the door to the stall she had been in previously and quickly locked the door not noticing it hadn't closed fully due to the fear that was currently coursing through her veins. Her heart must have been beating a thousand miles per second during all of this but she put the lid down and climbed up onto it perched on the edge of it. She couldn't believe what was going on right now. So many questions were running through her head. What if she didn't escape? Would she ever be able to see her friends again? and most of all she wondered if any one knew she was actually there.

She didn't have her phone with her since she had left it in her locker. She wished she did have through so she could just text someone she cared about to let them know that she was alright but she didn't have it so she just stayed there with her hands against the walls of the stall just trying not to freak herself out. It wasn't working though the items running through her mind were just too much for her. The tears ran down the side of Brittany's cheeks as she thought about how she was all alone with no one there to hold her and comfort her.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She had seen about school shootings on the news and she just couldn't believe that it was happening at Mckinley. Brittany knew that she had to contain herself so she managed to hone her thoughts on one single person and that was Sam. She hoped that he was safe. She didn't know what she would do without him. He really was the love her life and she would just hate to see something bad happen to him. After all who would understand her crazy ways now that Santana wasn't around to do so.

She didn't know how long she was in that stall for when she heard the sound of the door opening and sound of footsteps in the bathroom with her. She glanced up from the floor and towards the gap the tiny gap in the door. It was then she heard her name. "Brittany" It had been such a sense of relief when door opened and there was Mr Shuester.

"Mr shue." She said instantly hugging him. She knew now that everything would get better.

When she hugged Mr Shue she noticed that two other girls had come out of the stalls on either side of the one she had been in. In all of the panic inside her she must not have heard the other girls come into the room and hide. "It'll be okay now." Will reassured Brittany as she pulled back from the hug and was guided out of the bathroom and into the choir room where she saw Sam. She instantly just ran across the room and threw her arms around him tightly. She knew now that she never ever wanted to let him go.


End file.
